Harry Potter and the Seven
by silvershadowseeker
Summary: Daphne sees Harry pop to her house(which they do not know how he did) and he is badly hurt after he is healed he finds out that his life so far has been a lie Major Dumble/Ginny/Ron/Molly bashing. HarryxDaphnexFleur sirius is a live SiriusxOC BellatrixxOC rated M for Language and sex in late chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

Key:

_:spells:_

_"thoughts"_

"talking"

* * *

Daphne sighed to herself as she sat at a fountain on the Greengrass property. She was the heiress of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass, and she hated it. She had most of Slytherin trying to get between her legs due to her being who she was. She closed her eyes as she dreaded This up and coming sixth year. Draco Malfoy had almost had his way with her least year if it wear not for her two friends Tracey and Blaise.

She was thinking to herself when there was a loud crack. Daphne had her grandmother's wand which she used to practice spells when she was at home faster than most people could see in her hand. Daphne had a spell on her lips when she saw a young man with a trunk behind him. She then realized that this young man in fact was Harry Potter.

It took her a few seconds to register that he had blood all over him. Daphne quickly ran over to him and with a flick of her grandmother's wand made his trunk float. Daphne then placed an around him and helped him to her Manor. She noticed he didn't have his glasses but shook that thought off, he was badly hurt and needed medical attention.

Daphne's father Nicolas Greengrass felt the Greengrass wards flair and so he got up to see who had come to his house at ten 'o'clock at night. he got to the entrance hall of the Manor when he Saw his oldest daughter's arms around a young man. His eyes widened when he saw that the young man was in very bad shape. "Cassy Get your medical supplies!" he yelled over his shoulder and went to help Daphne with Harry.

They got him to a room that was across from Daphne's room and with a flick of Nicolas's wand had the blankets and sheets vanish off the bed. Daphne and her father put Harry on the bed as Daphne's mother ran into the room and a bunch of potions and her wand. Daphne flicked her Grandmother's wand and made Harry's trunk land softly on the ground near a wall.

Daphne's mother moved to the side of the young man and after casting a quick diagnostic spell her eyes widened and then became sad. She quickly began to mummer spells under her breath. and looked up her daughter. "Sweet heart I need you to help remove the glass from his eyes." she said. Daphne nodded her head and began to cast a spell her mother had taught her when she was younger to remove the glass from his eyes, she realized now why he didn't have his glasses on.

Nicolas watched his Wife and daughter work and he couldn't help but smile to himself at how proud he was of his daughter. She was going to be an amazing medi-witch like her mother was someday. He then looked at his daughter, "Do you know who this is Snow flake?" he asked her. Daphne finished taking the glass out of Harry's eyes and nodded at her father. "Its Harry, Harry potter dad" she said.

Her mother and father both looked at each other and then at Daphne as she began caste a spell to remove the blood around his nose and chest. her mother went back to work as well. she helped tilt Harry's head up and poured down his throat. she did this twice with two different potions and looked at her daughter. "He needs rest sweat heat. If we heal more his body may go into shock." she said.

Daphne looked at her mother then at Harry, she ran a hand through his hair and found blood so she cleaned his hair with a spell. "I am going to stay with him. So when he wakes up he doesn't freak out or anything mum. " she said. Her mother smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead and nodded at her daughter. Daphne's father smiled a little bit and nodded at his daughter before he and his wife let the room.

Harry's eyes slowly opened to find the room blurry. the sun was showing through a window but it wasn't coming from the way his window normally was at. He then remembered what had happened the night before. His eyes looked around the room he was in and found that it wasn't his room. he then felt a hand on him and he moved his head to see who it was. by squinting he saw a young girl about his age asleep next to him.

Her blond hair made him think to himself for a few seconds when she slowly sat up yawning. Their eyes met and he realized right away who she was. _"Wait? why is the Slytherin Ice queen Daphne Greengrass here. Where am I?"_ he asked himself. Daphne saw the questioning look in his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. " I was outside when you appeared near me. I brought you inside and my mom who is a medi-witch, who works at st mungo's and I healed you the best we could." Daphne said with a warm smile. Harry didn't know why but his heart fluttered a little when she smiled at him.

Daphne looked over at the door to the room to see her mother smiling at her. "Sweat heart go take a shower and get some fresh clothing on. I am going to run a diagnostic spell on the young man and give him this." she held up a potion. He has be doused with a powerful dose of Amortentia." she said. This caused Daphne to give her mother a dark look before kissing Harry on the forehead and walking out of the room.

Harry blinked a few times as Daphne kissed his forehead. _"Did Daphne Greengrass just kiss his forehead? was he in heaven, or was this a dream? If it is a dream I do not want to wake up." _ he thought to himself. His eyes then moved to the older woman who want next to him. She looked like the older version of Daphne but had soft blue eyes unlike Daphne's electric blue eyes. "Hello Mister Potter my name is Cassandra Greengrass, I am Daphne's mother. I am going to cast a diagnostic spell to see how your wounds had healed ok?" she said.

At Harry's nod she casted the spell and smiled at him. She then held up the potion and he made a sour face which made the Cassy laugh. "I promise you it will not taste nasty." she said and he sighed. he drank the potion and he realized she was right. He looked at her and spoke for the first time. " How did I get here, and where are my glasses.?" he asked and she smiled at him just as her daughter came back into the room. "I do not know how you got here, but as for your glasses well we will have to get you new ones as we had to remove your old ones from your eyes." she said and looked at her daughter who moved to Harry's other side. "Mister Potter, may I ask what happened and why you have so many injuries? some of the ones I healed had been from a few years ago." she said with a sad look in her eyes.

Harry looked just as sad but smiled a little. "My aunt and uncle Vernon and Petunia Dursley, and their son Dudley Dursley are not the nicest of people. They are always beat me. I was doing the dishes last night when Vernon attacked me. That's the last thing I remember before waking up to the sight of your daughter." he said with a smile at Daphne who blushed a little.

Cassy's heart sank but her eyes looked murderous. "Petunia!? As in Lily's Little sister Petunia evens!?" she said in an annoyed voice. Harry looked at Cassy and blinked a few times, when he nodded Cassy swore under her breath. she heard her husband behind her and she gave him a death look. "That old coat put Harry with Lil's little sister!" she said with anger. Nicolas rolled his eyes and shook his head. He knew for a fact that Lily and James would never want their son any were near that woman.

He let out a small sigh and then saw the questioning look on Harry's face and smiled. "I was a good friend of your father in Hogwarts. I was his secret contact in Slytherin, I was why their pranks went off without ever getting caught. My wife Cassy here was best friends with your mum Lily and think they had a thing for each other in the fifth year." he said and then yelped as his wife sent a silent stinging hex at his arm.

Harry laughed out right at this. He now knew were Daphne had gotten so good with the stinging hex. "Well I now know were Daphne got so good at the stinging hex." he said earning him a swat on the arm by Daphne. He looked at her and saw that she had a playful smile on her lips. "I wonder what it would be like to taste her lips?" he said and then his hands clapped over his mouth. He didn't mean to say that out loud. Daphne turned bright red and her mother burst into laughter.

Daphne's father fell to the ground laughing so hard he was clutching his ribs because they wear hurting. Daphne bit her lower lip and smiled weakly. "If you be a good boy you may find out later." she said with a small wink. Harry tuned as red as the Weasley's hair color. This only made Daphne's father laugh even harder.

Once her father regained himself and stood up. " Aloe me to properly introduce myself. I am Lord Nicolas Michael Greengrass, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass. You have met my wife Lady Cassandra Ann Greengrass, or Cassy as I and a few others call her. and you know my daughter Daphne Greengrass Heiress of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass. I think you know my youngest daughter Astoria Greengrass, Or Tori as most people call her." he said with a smile.

Harry blinked a few times and then looked at Daphne who was smiling at him. he looked back at Nickolas. "Sir, why did you call your family the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass? I don't understand what you mean by that." Harry said a little confused. Nicolas eyes darkened a little. "Harry you don't know about the seven Ancient and Most Noble Houses?" he asked and with Harry's had shake he too swore under his breath. "Ok Harry there are Seven families called the Ancient and Most Noble Houses. They are the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass, Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom, Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones, Ancient and Most Noble House of Delacour, Ancient and Most Noble House of Zabini, Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, and the most powerful and "Leading" family of the Seven, The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." he said.

Harry looked thunderstruck. His family was called the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter? "Why was I never told his?" he asked his voice sounding a little annoyed. Daphne put a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down which seemed to work because he smiled at her. "That's a good question Harry. Do you know who your magical guardian is?" Cassy asked. When he looked at her with a funny look her eyes became murderous again. She looked at her husband who looked just a annoyed.

Daphne smiled a little more. "The Seven Ancient and Most Noble Houses built the wizarding world in a way they built the Wizengamot, and the I.C.W.. They are the most powerful families and oldest families in the world the Potters brought the other six together under a common goal. back then our world is in chaos. Because of the seven the wizarding world and the world of muggles has lived in peace for a very long time." she said and Harry's eyes had widened.

Harry slowly sat up and looked at Daphne, then her mom and dad" So, looks like there are a few things I need to learn about my family. Guess it's not old bad that my uncle tried to kill me last night, at least I got to somehow end up here and have to hot witches heal me." she said trying to lighten the mood. This seemed to work as both Daphne and Cassy had a blush on their cheeks.

Nicolas once again laughed at Harry. "Well I see you have your father sense of hummer...and your mother if I may say." He said shaking his head. "Cassy dear can the boy get up? I bet he is starving. I also think Daphne made need to eat too, before she explodes from being so embarrassed. " he said and then yelp for the secant time today as his daughter hit him dangerously close to his nuts. "Remember daddy I do not mss twice." she said with a small smile as she slid her grandmothers wand away.

Harry blinked a few times at her. "How can you use Magic hot side school?" he asked. Daphne smiled at him and winked. "Aye you most likely wouldn't know about that. You see your wand has a tracer on it which stops you from using magic outside school." she said and held up her grandmother's wand. "This wand belonged to my grandmother. It doesn't have that tracker so I can use all the magic I want. All "Pure-blood" families know about this and so most of us pure-bloods and some half-bloods get away with using magic outside school. If my mum and dad don't mind I can show you the Greengrass family wands. then once we can get into your vaults were I bet your mum and dad's wands are you could use one of our family members wands." she said looking up at her dad who nodded his head.

Harry smiled and slowly got up and walked with the Greengrass family down to their dining room which could fit Dursley's kitchen and dining room into it and still have room. Once they all sat down Daphne sitting down at his right side Harry looked around. "Were is your little sister?" he asked Daphne. She smiled at him and stuck her tongue out. "She is at a friend's house for the rest of the summer." she said and rolls her eyes at her mother's amused look at Daphne's antics.

the food appeared on the table just like Hogwarts and they all began to eat. A house elf appeared next to Harry. "Friend of young mistress, I is to give you this once three times a day starting today. I's a good elf?" asked the little house elf. Harry looked at the potion the elf was offering and nodded his head before taking it.

Daphne smiled at Harry and then looked at the House elf. "You are a good house elf Nips, thank you for helping us take care of Harry." Daphne said. The house elf beamed with delight at Daphne's words and popped away. _"take care of me. Never thought anyone would care."_ Harry thought to himself and realizing that some tears filled his eyes.

Daphne saw his tears and took Harry into a warm hug. Harry's heart fluttered when Daphne hugged him. It wasn't anything like Hermione's or Mrs. Weasley's. It was warm and loving. Harry smiled at Daphne when she released him. they ate in silence for a little bit before Cassy spoke up. "So Daphne tells us that you have had an interesting five years at Hogwarts." Cassy said casing Harry to snort with laughter.

Harry got control of himself and nodded. "If you can call them that. first year Nearly fell off my broom when I was playing quidditch, then found out that the philosopher's stone was being kept at Hogwarts. When everyone thought that I was telling lies about someone trying to take it me and two friends ended up facing a Cerberus, Devil's snare, flying keys charmed to attack who every touched the brooms in the room, a life size wizard's chess board were we had to be pieces on the board, a troll, potions that if you got wrong could kill you, then a DADA teacher who had the dark lord on the back of his head.

Secant year a psycho House elf tried to stop me from going back to Hogwarts. had to fly a car to Hogwarts and landed in the whomping willow. had a retarded DADA teacher who was a complete fraud. dumb DADA teacher made the bones in my arm vanish, that was painful growing them back. People being petrified by an unknown creature. Dueling club was made by again Dumb DADA teacher, did have fun making Draco look stupid but then everyone thought I was the heir of slytherin because I can talk to snakes. in the end had to fight a sixty foot basilisk which I killed with Godric Gryffindor's sword, almost died because I got bit by said basilisk as well but Fawkes save me with is tears. Oh ya had to fight Psychopath dark lord in shade form which found out he is a half blood like me. Third year had to deal with the dementors. DADA teacher this year was one of best we had. Found out that the reason dementors affect me so bad is because of the crap I have been through. learned the patronus charm. found out that the man who everyone thought told said dark lord were my mom and dad wear hiding was not their secret keeper but another friend or theirs. faced of with about one hundred Dementors. and lived.

Fourth year the damned Tri-wizard tournament. everyone hated me...well except Fleur, she and I became secret friends and she was the first girl ever to snog me. Did more but ya, anyway. dark lord uses me blood to come back to life.

Fifth year can be summed up into one thing dumbass professor Umbridge and Minster of magic." once Harry finished The Greengrass family all had different reactions. Daphne looked mixed between amusement and horror, her mother looked horrified and her father was downright laughing.

Once Nicolas regained himself he smiled at Harry. "Enjoy the broom closet with Fleur did we." he said and yelped as he got hit with two stinging hexes, one from Daphne the other from his wife. "nah she invited me to her room." Harry said matter a fact tone but yelp in pain and rubbed his arm when Daphne hit him with a stinging hex.

Daphne smiled sweetly at Harry who smiled right back at her and did something very bold but he thought it was wreath it. He reached under the table and moved his hand up Daphne's smooth leg until he got to her panties and then took his hand away. Daphne had turned bright red and smacked Harry's arm.

Daphne's mother gave her father a knowing look and he smiled at her. Once they had finished Breakfast Daphne smiled. "Come with me Harry." she said and dragged him out of the room. Harry smiled as he felt Daphne's hands. they wear really soft. She stopped in front of a case full of wands. Her mother and father had come up behind them and smiled as Daphne opened the case. "Go ahead Harry see if any like you." she said.

Harry moved his hand over the wands until he stopped at one near the end. he picked it up and it felt warm in his hand. He then pointed it out and smiled. "Expecto Patronum!" he said. A stag erupted from the wand and moved around the room then walked to him and bows it head to Harry before vanishes. Daphne looks shocked and her mother and father's mouths hung open. "Harry I am impressed. You really are a powerful young man. May I ask what your happy memory was?" Nicolas asks.

Harry turns a little red and mumbles something. "we didn't hear you." Cassy said with a knowing look. Harry turns even more red. "Not really a memory, a thought of kissing Daphne." he said louder turning bright red. Daphne was also bright red at that, she then turned Harry's head to face her and leaned in placing her lips on his. Harry wraps his arms around her and when the part they both have huge blushes. "There, it now a memory." she said smiling.

Harry couldn't believe it, he had just kissed the hottest girl in his year. he then looked over at Cassy and Nicolas who both had grins on their faces. "Harry Our daughter has had a crush on you for what four years now." she said. Harry looked over at Daphne who smiled at him and nodded her head. "Daphne I never knew you liked me. If i would have known I most likely would have tried to talk to you. I just always thought that you didn't like me." Harry said.

Daphne rolled her eyes at him and shrugged. "One word for you Harry. Ronald Weasley. " she said and Harry let out a sigh. Ron would be fuming if he knew he had just kissed a slytherin. "I see no point to why Slytherin and Gryffindor hate each other so much. its stupid really." Harry said and got kissed again by Daphne. "I agree with you. Now we just need to get rid of the stupidity." she said with a smile. Harry thought to himself for a moment.

harry kissed Daphne and then smiled at her. "So does this mean you're my Girlfriend now?" he asked. Daphne raised an eyebrow at him and gave me a look of No shit Sherlock. "we will let you two have the day to your selves then tomorrow we will take you to Gringotts to claim your inheritance Harry." Said Cassy. she then pulled her husband away. As they walked away Nicolas looked over his shoulder. "Oh and just so you know That wand you have now Harry is the same Wand that belonged to Daphne's grandfather. Ironic that you have it when she has her grandmother's wand." he said and walked away with Cassy leaving Harry's mouth open.

Daphne took Harry to a couch and sat down with him were they began to talk to each other long into the day.

* * *

Silvershadow: I will try my best to post when I can. sorry for living the chapter this way but hey its more fun to makes people wonder what will happen next;))

Daphne: Bullshit tell the truth Silver your right hand is hurting!

Silvershadow: hush Daphne or I will let Draco steal a kiss.

-Daphne whimpers-

Harry: The fuck you will not that blond ferret try to touch me Girlfriend and I will torch his nuts off.

Draco: what's this I hear about being able to kiss Daphne Greengrass?...Oh shit-runs away-

-Harry chances Draco with flame thrower.-

Daphne: Where the hell did Harry get that?

silvershadow: Don't know...well readers pleases R&R.

Daphne: good bye everyone pleases read more once silver posts next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

Key:

_:spells:_

_"thoughts"_

"talking"

* * *

Harry didn't realize what time it was until the little house elf that Daphne called Mips appeared holding a tray of sandwiches for Daphne and Harry. Harry smiled at the little house elf. "Thank you Mips." Harry said gaining a smile from the little house elf.

Daphne thanked Mips as well before digging into the sandwiches. Harry noticed a potion and dank it before he ate his food. Daphne smiled at Harry and then saw him looking at her questioningly. "What's on your mind Harry?" she asked tilting her head a little.

Harry finished the sandwich he was eating before looking at her in the eyes. "Daphne why does it seem like this wasn't the first time I kissed you, why does it seem like me and you have been together for a really long time?" he asked her. Daphne opened her mouth but then closed it. this went on for a few seconds before giving Harry the same look he had given him. "Mum can you come here pleases." she asked.

Cassy came into the room with an raised eyebrow at her daughter, she was about to come in any way to make sure Harry had taken the potion. "What's up sweat heart?" she asked Daphne. Daphne looked at her mother and made a face. "Can you check my memories mummy?" she asked. Her mother shrugged before walking over to Daphne and sitting down. she pointed her wand at Daphne's head and murmured a spell under her breath. Her eyes became very dark and angry once she was done. She looked over at Harry and cast the same spell and she became downright pissed off.

She stood up and collected herself for a few seconds before letting out a breath. "Nicolas I need you to come here." she said in a very calm voice. Daphne knew that her mother using that calm voice was a bad thing. Nicolas can into the room with a worried look on his face. "Dear, whats wrong?" he asked. Cassy gave him a dark look and narrowed her eyes. before sighing. "We are going to have a very long day." she said and took a breath before sighing again. "I think we should take Harry to Gringotts today, also Both Daphne and Harry have been obliviated more times then I want to know so we will have to also stop at St' Mungo's as I am good but I do not trust myself when it comes to mind magic." she said.

Nicolas placed two fingers to the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh. this day was not going to be fun. "Daph, Harry go and get ready to go." he said and both teens did as they wear told. Harry walked into the room he was given and took out clothing from his trunk before tossing the ones he was wearing onto the bed. once he had clothing on he looked over at Daphne who had walked to his door way. "Harry is that the only clothing you have?" she asked fearing the answer. Harry Nodded his head at her. "My aunt and uncle didn't feel that I was wreath buying clothing for everything I own when it comes to clothing is my cousin's hand-me-downs." he said,

Daphne narrowed her eyes before sighing herself. she pulled out her grandmother's wand and murmured a few spells under her breath making Harry's clothing grow to fit him. Harry gave her a thankful look and she smiled at him. Both teens went down stairs to see Cassy and Nicolas at their fire place. "Harry you know how to use the floo network?" asked Cassy. at Harry's nod she handed him a pot of floo powder. "We are going to ST 'Mungo's first to fix Daphne and your memories.

A young woman let out a long dry sigh as she sat in a corner of her cell. she had been in Azkaban for seven years now and thanks to her "cell mate" she was able to keep her sanity. She looked over at the woman in the cell next to her who had her tongue stuck out at her. the younger woman laughed at her. "Bella grow up will you." she said as she rolled her eyes.

Bellatrix laughed and shrugs. "Nah, much rather pester the hell out of you Iris. what are you thinking of Iris?" Bellatrix said. Iris smiled and blood red hair falling over her right eye. She moved her hair behind her ear and moved closer to Bella's cell sitting down. "I am thinking of one hundred ways to kill Albus Dumblededor for completely fucking up mine and my little brother's life." she said with a sadistic smile.

Bella shivered at her smile before leaning in and their lips touched. "Don't worry Iris you will have your revenge I promise. But first we need to figure out how my lovely cousin got out." she said with a smile and kissed Iris again. Bella and Iris had fallen in love with each other a few years back and both loved it. "So what do you plan on doing to your Loving relatives once your out?" Bella asked saying loving relatives in a sarcastic way.

Iris shot her a dark look before smiling sweetly."First I am going to take my Little brother away from there. Second I am going to shove a huge stick up my Uncle's ass, lets see how he likes shit being forced up into him. Then I may castrate him for raping me. My Aunt? well that bitch is going to have my foot up her twat. My cousin will depend on how he treated my little brother." she said simple.

Bella laughed and moved her hand down Iris's prison uniform pants and began to rub her vagina slowly. Iris Let out a soft moan and kissed Bella. She then let out another moan as bell pushed two fingers into her. She smiled at Bella and rolled her eyes as another moan left her lips. "prat." she said and moaned as Bella fingered her lovingly.

Dumbledore could not figure it out. _"Were did that boy go? I need him to die for the greater good. damn that boy."_ he thought to himself. He apparated to the Order Of The Phoenix's HQ. "Albus Were is Harry? He was not there when we got there." Kingsley said.

Dumbledore sighed to himself and shook his head. "I fear the Boy may have been kidnapped. we will have to look for him, Severus you check with Voldemort. Everyone ells go to either Gringotts, the Ministry of magic or anywhere ells you think he may go if he can get away from his kidnappers." Dumbledore said.

Everyone disappeared with soft pops leaving the old man and Sirius. Once the old man left Sirius shook his head _"Kidnapped my ass old man. You wear to damn calm for that."_ he thought to himself. He then looked to the door. "Hermione I know there their come in I may need your help." he said looking over his shoulder.

Hermione walked into the room and sat down. She looked into Sirius' eyes and then pulled out something she found when she was in the black library. "Two things Sirius first who is the girl kissing your cheek and who is the baby in Harry's mothers arms? This picture is with you guys still in your school robes. Harry was born one year after you guys got out of Hogwarts." she said eyeing Sirius. He smiled at her. "Very clever young lady. The woman kissing me is James' little sister Vivian. As for the baby in Lily's arms, her name is Iris and she is Harry's older sister. She is in Azkaban for some reason. her cell was five cells away from mine so never got a chance to ask her. She was ten I think when she was brought there." He said.

Hermione blinked a few times at this. "Wait Harry never said he had an older sister and if she is only a year older than him then he should know her, it's as if he doesn't know she even exist." Hermione said. Sirius looked thoughtful for a little bit but then nodded his head at her _"What have you done Dumbledore"_ he thought to himself.

Harry landed on the floor after using the floo which when he looked up at Daphne she had a very amused look on her face. "Oh shut up Daphne." he said making her laugh. once everyone was sitting down Harry and Daphne wear put to sleep.

_-Flashback-_

_Harry sat in his compartment alone looking out the it was his first year at Hogwarts and he was really nerves. The compartment door open revealing a really pretty blond girl with electric blue eyes. "Hey my name is Daphne, Daphne Greengrass. May I sit here?" she asked Harry. Harry nodded his head and helped her put her trunk in the rafters. they sat and talked for a long time. They both looked up just as someone said "obliviate"_

_Harry was now sitting alone in a class room because he wanted to get away from all the glairing because people thought he was the only hurting everyone. He looked up and some a girl who he knew was in slytherin but also knew she didn't hang out with Draco and his group. the soon became friends and he learned her name was Daphne Greengrass. The kept there friendship secret due to their houses hating each other. _

_Third year they had shared their first kiss but then everything went black, this time Harry heard and older elderly voice say obliviate. Fifth year He and Daphne fell in love and got evolved with each other again. this time his mind went dark when a young female voice said obliviate. _

_Another thing that cam flowing back into his head was all his memories of his older sister she had his shield at the Dursley's. One day Harry heard his uncle cry out in pain and slap his sister who was naked in her room. he was holding his blackened dick. Harry cried when people in robes took her away and he looked up into the eyes of an old man who looked sad as he pointed some kind of stick at him and said "obliviate."_

_-end flashback-_

Harry's eyes slowly opened and first thing he realized was he could see perfectly. he looked over at Daphne who was staring at him with tears in her eyes. "That fucking bastard professor Snape Obliterated us. we would have been friends our first year!. and Then I think it was Dumbledore our third year. But I do not know the third voice but if I find out I will hex her tell she cannot have kids." Daphne said her words Venom.

Harry's eyes wear raging. "I know that voice. It was Ginny who did it fifth year. Dumbledore did an Obliterate on me when I was nine as well. I have an older sister named Iris...Iris Lilly Potter!" Harry said with just as much venom.

Both the Greengrass parents looks murderous. they quickly got themselves under control and after talking to another older Medi-witch. she ushered the kids to Gringotts. Cassy was about to move the kids to a desk when silver blond Missile ran into Harry. " Arry Itz good to see you again, Arry what are you doing here shouldn't you be wiz your aunt and uncle." Fleur said as she kissed Harry's cheek. Harry smiled and hugged Fleur and then whispered in her ear everything that had happened.

By the end she looked pained and her eyes flashed dangerously the only thing that was stopping her from losing her temper was Harry's arms around her. "Zay will die for arming your Arry. Zis is my Promise." she said as her French accent began to come out. she then saw Daphne next to Harry and the Greengrass Parents who she nodded her head to as she knew who they wear as the next in line to be head of the Delacour house. she looked around and motioned for them to fallow her. Once they wear in and Office she bowed to the goblin who was behind the desk as he looked somewhat annoyed. "Lord Ragnok, I just found that that Arry Potter doesn't know about who he is nor that he is the head of the most ancient and noble house of potter. with this being said he may not have gotten the letters." Fleur said.

Now Ragnok had a cold anger in his eyes, no one fucked with the old families as they wear the reason why Goblins had the few rights they did. The Potters wear the most powerful family known and allies to the goblins. "Mister Potter pleases let us do an inheritance test. All I will need is for you to poke you finger with this dagger and let your blood hit this paper." he said.

Harry did was he was told and saw when the blood hit the paper his finger healed by its self. the words began to appear on the paper which Ragnok pick up to read. He looked up at Harry and handed him the paper on the paper it said:

**Harry James Potter**:

**Mother-Lady Lilith "Lilly" Ann Potter nee evens(Half-blood)(** **deceased) **

**Father- Lord James Kyle Potter(Pure-blood)(** **deceased)**

**Aunt-Vivian Samantha Potter(pure-blood)(Azkaban)**

**Sister- Iris Lily Potter(half-blood)(** **Azkaban)**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house Potter**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house Gryffindor**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house Hufflepuff**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house Ravenclaw**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house Slytherin(Magical conquest)**

**Lord of the Ancient house Peverell**

**Heir of the Ancient and Most noble house Black**

**Blood states-Half-Blood**

**Natural abilities:**

**parseltongue**

**Multianimagi-Blocked A. P.W.B.D.**

**Natural occlumency shield-60% block A.P.W.B.D.**

**Magical guardians: **

**Apolline and Monsieur Delacour**

**God parents:**

**Sirius Black**

**Vivian Potter**

**Amelia Bones**

**Frank Longbottom**

**Minerva McGonagall.**

**Marriage contract(s):**

**Fleur Delacour**

**Ginny Weasley- A.P.W.B.D. and Molly Weasley**

Harry looked out raged. Dumbledore was going to pay dearly. He looked over and saw a shocked Fleur and poked her. She blinked a few times and smiled weakly at him before hugging him. _"I hope Fleur will let me be with Harry as well."_ Daphne thought to herself. Fleur saw the worry in Daphne's eyes and smiled at her. " Cela ne me dérange pas le partager, mais seulement avec vous." she said and Daphne smiled hugging Fleur. Both Girl then kisses Harry on the lips casing him to blush.

Four hours later they all walked out with Harry having claimed his Lordship. he had also found out that his mom's mother was from a long line of squibs who wear the last line of Renowa Ravenclaw. He also had two sexy woman who seemed to want to share him, could his life be any better?

* * *

Silvershadow: Cela ne me dérange pas le partager, mais seulement avec vous oui = I don't mind sharing him, but only with you as Daphne is a pure-blood she would be able to speak French at least in my story.

Daphne: Can I kill Ginny yet?

Silvershadow: No.

-Daphne whimpers-

Harry: she will get hers so will Dumbledore.

Dumbledore: Silvershadow I must say that Harry must come to for the Grater good.

Silvershadow: go fuck yourself

Fleur: Not wise getting between a Veela and her mat old man

-Dumbledore run when Fleur's finger become claws. -

Daphne: I can get use to you being around Fleur

Silvershadow: pleases R&R people.

Harry: what about my sister and aunt?

silvershadow: wait Harry you will see again R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

Key:

_:spells:_

_"thoughts"_

"talking"

A/N: first off sorry for taking so long for chapter..have gone 4 days without sleep and finally got some sleep. Now first off Yes I know my grammar is not the best with that being said if someone wishes to be my bate reader then i will gladly take them. I have all my chapters backed uped.

rb2312: hehehehehehe...no comment :P

FreeTraderBeowolf: Don't worry Harry isn't going to be lord of it all he is going to give some to his sister...that much I will tell you

Fight99: will try

* * *

Harry was sitting at the Greengrass manor trying to figure everything out. He had an older sister and Aunt who both wear in Azkaban. He also had to deal with Dumb-as-a-door. He closed his eyes as she thought to himself.

Daphne walked up behind Harry and wrapped her arms around him placing her head on his shoulder. "Harry what's up?" she asked him earning her a smile. Harry kissed her softly and let out sigh. "Just trying to figure out what the old man was thinking and how to get my sister and aunt out of Azkaban." he said with a shrug.

Fleur walked in with a coy smile on her lips as she saw Harry and Daphne. She sat down at the table and stuck her tongue out at Daphne which earned her a laugh at the two younger teens sitting at the table with her. "Vous devez être le potier Dame, Oui, je suis celui qui a le contrat de potier, mais il vous aime plus."( You should be the Lady potter, Yes I am the one with the contract to potter but he loves you more.) she said to Daphne.

Daphne looked a little shocked at Fleur before looking at Harry who was blinking. She then looked up at Fleur. "Votre sûr Fleur Être Lady Potter a beaucoup un des avantages Etes-vous sûr que vous voulez seulement la deuxième femme?" (Your sure Fleur Being Lady Potter has a lot a perks Are you sure you only want to be the second wife?) she asked Fleur. Fleur smiled and nodded her head at Daphne.

Fleur laughed at Harry with her bell like laugh. She then shook her head. "Yez Arry, we are talking about you. Iz ok though we ztill love you." she then looked up at Daphne. "Je suis sûr, qu'il m'aime oui. Mais il vous aime plus qu'il ne sera jamais m'aimer et vous feriez une amende potier Dame." (I am sure, he loves me yes. But he loves you more then he will ever love me and you would make a fine Lady potter) she said earning her a hug from Daphne which she returned.

Harry looked from Daphne to Fleur then back again. "I really need to learn French." he said shaking his head at them. Both Fleur and Daphne laughed and hugged him, they then kissed his cheek on either side making him blush. This was what Nicolas, Cassy, and Madam Bones walked in on.

Nicolas smirked at the two woman and rolled his eyes. "Stop melting the poor boys mind ladies." he said earning him a glare from both of them. "We cannot elp it with we love im Lord Greengrass." Fleur said and bowed her head a little to madam Bones. Madam bones shook her head at the two girls before sitting down. "Mr...I mean Lord Potter, Lord Greengrass tells me that you have proof that Sirius Black is in fact innocent?" she asked Harry. Harry smiled and pulled out his second wand and with a flick his mom and dad's will flew to him. he then handed the will to madam Bones.

After reading though the will twice she looked up at Harry then back at the will. "Lord Potter, Pleases for the love of god do not tell me you have been with your mother's sister." she said. At Harry's nod she slammed her fist on the table. she then began to curse under her breath. "Damn you Albus. Thank you Harry, you mind if I make a copy of the will?" she asked. Harry again nodded his head he then had a small smile on his lips. "Madam Bones, May I ask why my older sister is in Azkaban and how long she is in?" he asked.

To say Madam Bones looked shocked was an understatement. She took a few moment to compose herself before stand up and walking over the fireplace. She then threw in some floo power into the fireplace. "Auror Tonks, Auror Kingsley, both of you to Greengrass Manor now." she said and walked back to her seat sitting down. within a few seconds the two Aurors stepped though the fire place looking a little confused. Tonks looked over at Harry and raised an eyebrow that the two woman sitting next to him.

Kingsley was looking at Harry with a strange look before looking at Madam Bones. "You called Madam Bones?" he asked his deep voice. Madam Bones saw the looks her Aurors gave Harry and knew she would have to ask later. "Yes, Auror Tonks I want you and three other Aurors to bring Albus Dumbledore in. He has a lot to answer for including knowingly putting an incent man and Lord of the Ancient and Noble house Black as well as willfully not falling the will of the late Lord and lady Potter." she said casing Tonks' hair to become red as well as her eyes. she stormed off throwing floo power into the fire places and vanishing.

Madam Bones then looked over at Kingsley. "Auror Kingsley I want you to go to Azkaban and find out why a seventeen year old girl is in Azkaban. Her name is..." she looked at the Will. "Her name is Iris Lilly Potter." she said casing Kingsley to look at her in shock. "Madam Bones she has been there from what I can tell seven years." Harry said. This mad Madam Bones look even more pissed off. "What!" she yelled. "Who the hell would put a Ten year old into Azkaban!" she demanded. She gave Kingsley a look and he almost ran to the floo power tossing it into the fire vanishing.

-**Azkaban**-

Iris was sitting in her cell with her eyes closed when she heard her name being called. She looked up and saw one of the guards with a big black man. Iris then looked over at Bella who was making faces at her. She rolled her eyes at Bella and stood up, she shivered a little as she walked over to the door of her cell.

She raised an eyebrow at the men and looked at them both with a small smile. "How may I help you jack ass, and random black guy?" she asked in a sweet voice which made Bella laugh. Kingsley was not amused the girl. "Listen here young lady you will not speak like that." Kingsley said in a stern voice.

Iris looked over at Bella and both woman burst into laughter. "Look dumbass I do not know who you are. I have been locked up in her for seven fucking years, you expect me to just roll over to you sir?" she said. Kingsley was taken aback by her response. "Sorry I am Auror Kingsley. I am here to take you out of here. It would seem you wear put in for charges of accidental magic. The Head of the DMLE is not pleased with this." he said hoping the young girl would like his answer.

Iris blinked a few times before a wicked smile appeared on her lips. "I will tell you why I was put here I was put here by the fucking shit bag Albus Dumbledore to keep me away from my little brother Harry. Also I want Bellatrix Black here freed as she is was in a marriage Contract that makes it so her will was enslaved to that bastard Rodolphus Lestrange, she would be willing to give her witches oath on this." she said sticking her tongue out at Bella.

Bellatrix glared at Iris half heartedly, she then stood up and walked over to them and stood near her door. "I Bellatrix Natalie Black formerly Lestrange here by give my witches oath that what Iris Lilly Potter says is true, my will was enslaved to my late husband who died here two years ago by his stupidity of daring a guard to have a dementor give him a kiss." she said and magic flared around the woman excepting the oath.

Kingsley was shocked at this he quickly recovered and looked over at the young Iris Potter. "Bellatrix will be freed but I am only going to tell you this once. Do not insult Albus Dumbledore, he is a good man and the leader of the light." he said but even he was begin to question the man's words. Iris rolled her eyes at him as he had the guard open her cell as well as Bellatrix's cell.

Iris hugged Bella and smiled at her. She then heard a voice that made her turn around. She walked over to a cell to see a woman standing there with a smile. "You look just like Lily. God i remember when you wear a baby." she said. Iris blinked a few times before looking over at Bella who had joined her. "Vivien? Vivien Potter is that you?" Bella asked and Vivien gave a small smile. "One and the same Bella?" she said.

Bellatrix was shocked why was Vivian here. "Viv why what the hell are you in Azkaban? You wear always the good little girl." she asked her. Vivian laughed and shrugged. "I went to Albus and demanded to know where my niece and nephew wear, Three later i found myself here on charges of attacking Albus. If you can call Calling him a stupid fucking old man with a dick up is arse attacking him." she said with a giggle.

Kingsley growled under his breath. "I will bring it to Madam bones. Until then Bellatrix you need to speak to Madam Bones and Iris if you wish I can take you to your brother once you have some clothing other than your prison uniform. " Kingsley said and both woman fallowed him out of the prison once they had their personal affects.

-**Greengrass Manor**-

Harry was kissing Daphne when the fire place flared. They both looked over to see two people step out. One was Kingsley and the other was a red head who looked a lot like Harry's mother. Harry slowly stood as he eyed the woman. "Iris?" he asked. Tears formed in Iris' eyes as she saw Harry, she quickly ran over to him and hugged him. "Oh my god Harry it's you I..I never thought I would see you again." she broke down and began to cry on Harry's shoulder.

Harry hugged his sister tight as tears came to his eyes as well. He had family, his sister. Once Iris got control of her emotions she saw Daphne and another girl with silver blond hair smiling at her and Harry. She then saw two older people standing their smiling at them. "Um Harry maybe you should introduce me to the people who are smiling at us." she said with a small smile. Harry hugged his sister again and nodded at her.

he brought her to Daphne and Fleur first. "This is Daphne Greengrass, and Fleur Delacour." he said pointing to each of them. "and that's Lord Nicolas Greengrass, and his wife Lady Cassandra Greengrass who likes to be called Cassy." he said. His sister was looking at Fleur with a raised eyebrow but then bowed to Nicolas and Cassy. "Thank you for taking care of my brother M'lord and M'lady. I am Iris Lilly Potter, elder sister to Harry James Potter." she said.

Nicolas was shocked at her for a few seconds before smiling at her. "May I ask where you learned such proper etiquette when addressing Noble lords?" he asked her. She smiled and shrugged. "The person in the cell next to me was Bellatrix Black. She taught me a lot, and before you say anything she is innocent. She even gave her witches oath in front of this man Kingsley." she said.

Kingsley nodded his head at this but didn't seem to like it much. "I need to go to Madam Bones. I will inform her that the young Miss. Potter is here if she needs to question her." Kingsley said earning a nod of the head from Nicolas. Once Kingsley was gone Iris rolled her eyes. "So Harry, which one of the two lovely ladies is your girlfriend." she asked making Harry blush.

Harry slowly gulped and looked at his sister. She was slightly taller than him by only a few itches. "Both." he said. Iris' eyebrow went up and smirked. "Wow who would have though my little brother was such a player." she said trying to keep a straight face. Nicolas lost it and bust into laughter. "But hey nothing wrong with you being a player...just means you get bragging rights for having two lovely woman and Hogwarts." she said.

Harry blinked a few times. "Iris, Fleur isn't in school and she didn't go to Hogwarts. Fleur is nineteen." he said. Once again Iris' eyebrow went up. "My little not only is a player but one of the girls he has is older than him. Wow My brother is a huge player, wonder if he gets that from dad." she said shrugging. Nicolas was no in tears from laughing so hard.

Once he recovered he shook his head. "Iris you're going to fit in real well. May I ask i you know any magic?" he asked. She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, Bellatrix taught me some when we wear in Azkaban. " she said with a shrug.

Cassy smiled a little but then put her fingers to her nose. "We will get you your wand tomorrow Iris for now I am sure you wish to hear about Your Brothers school years so far I am guessing." she said earning her a nod from Iris. Iris and Harry spend the next few hours talking about the past.

* * *

Silvershadow: done, hope you all like-

Iris: shut up silver I want my Bella damnit you cannot end it like that!

Silvershadow: You will have her now hush. Like I was saying hope you like the chapter.

iris: hmpf

Harry: its ok sister you will see your Bella

Daphne: Pleases R&R readers also Silver when do I get some private time with Harry

iris: god my brother is such a Player...

silvershdow: sigh-puts duck tape over iris' mouth. Pleases R&R


End file.
